Sucumbiendo al Deseo
by MayLu
Summary: -Te deseo - le susurro sensualmente ella al oído del él...en ese momento todo el autocontrol que tenia se fue directo a la basura... ya después se preocuparia por las consecuencias... KakaAnko


Hello everybody!!!!!!!!  
Como estaaaan? espero que bn!!!  
seee no estan aluciando XD llego yo con una nueva historia que francamente no se di dejar como OneShot o seguirla... tal vez la siga... tal vez no XD Si quieren que la continue haganmelo saber en un review!

Les comento.... NO tengo la mas remota idea de como escribi esto XD hoy es un dia algo aburrido... domingo, el cielo esta encapotado en cualquier momento cae un aguacero... amo la lluvia, cuando es solo agua que cae... no me gustan ni los rayos ni los truenos menos los tornados, maremotos, etc... Estoy descargandome UNA VEZ MAS GTA Vice City que se me habia borrado (seee todavia lo juego) Estoy haciendo chocolate y escuchando la coleccion completa de canciones de ANNA TSUCHIYA... y de repente abri word y mis deditos empezaron a plasmar las ideas que me llegaron a la mente...

**_Summary: _**- Te deseo – le susurro sensualmente ella al oído de el… En ese momento todo el autocontrol que tenia se fue directo a la basura… ya después se preocuparía por las consecuencias

_**RATED: M** -_ Menores de 14 años_ NO LEER..._ personas demasiado inocentes_ NO LEER... contenido altamente sexual (ESTAN ADVERTIDOS)_

_**Categoria:**_ Romance

**_Parejas:_** KakaAnko - cabe mencionar mi primer KakaAnko

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece... Si me perteneciera JAMAS hubiera dejado que la escoria de Danzou fuera Hokage... Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic...

**_Dedicatoria : _Isi-san... se que eres super fan del KakaAnko... yo te habia prometido una cosilla y bueno las cosas se dieron asi que este fic va para ti :) Gracias por apoyarme en mis descabelladas historias :D**

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos de los personajes**_

**_Disfruten de la lectura!!!_**

-

* * *

-

**_Sucumbiendo al Deseo_**

_**-**_

**_-_**

_**10:15 P.M. Casa de Maito Gai**_

Un grupo de Ninjas de todos los rangos incluida la Hokage se encontraban en una fiesta improvisada hecha por Maito Gai, el anfitrión se encontraba repartiendo botanas mientras sus invitados disfrutaban amenamente de la reunión…

_**-**_

_**12:55 A.M. Calles de Konoha**_

Hatake Kakashi se encontraba caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos despreocupado rumbo a casa de Maito Gai, vestía un pantalón azul turquí y una camiseta blanca y llevaba sus típicas sandalias de shinobi y como siempre iba tarde, en fin, ya todos estaban acostumbrados…

_**-**_

_**1:03 A.M. Casa de Maito Gai**_

- **Yo… **- Hace su aparición el peli plateado

- **Llegas tarde Kakashi **– refunfuñaron los presentes al unísono

- **Gomen, gomen, había un gatito extraviado y me dispuse a ayudar… **-

- **Déjate de excusas Hatake y ven a bailar** – interrumpió la Hokage "_medio_" ebria

El susodicho se dispuso a hacerle caso a la líder de la aldea… lo último que quería en esos momentos era algún hueso roto…

_**-**_

_**3:25 A.M. Casa de Maito Gai**_

Un peli plateado escuchaba resignado a su amiga Anko quien, tras unos tragos de más, no había parado de hablarle, mientras su escurridizo ojo se turnaba en observar el pronunciado escote de su camisa de tiras y sus torneadas piernas que las mantenía cruzadas y a ratos intercambiaba

- _**Pierna derecha lunar… vaya lunar… Pierna izquierda pequeña cicatriz… ¿o tal vez era grande y solo alcanzaba a ver un poquito de ella?**_ – anotaba mentalmente el Copy-Ninja

_**-**_

_**4:55 A.M. Afueras de la casa de Maito Gai**_

- **YEAH!!! A esto es… hip… a lo que se le puede… hip… llamar una fiesta** – gritaba entrecortada y eufóricamente la Matarashi

- **Anko contrólate** – le dijo Kakashi mientras la cargaba como si fuera un saco de papas

- **Nee Kakashi no seas amargado hip… **- contesto la chica dejándose caer sobre él

-_**Parece que se durmió**_ – pensó Kakashi

- **Mi eterno rival lleva a nuestra dulce compañera a su morada y regresa a la fiesta** – decía Gai mientras hacia una de sus poses – **Se un caballero Hatake** – concluyo entrando nuevamente a su casa a seguir con la fiesta

-** Ah** – respondió sin ánimos y empezó a andar con Anko a acuestas

_**-**_

_**5:03 A.M. Calles de Konoha**_

Mientras la kunoichi iba balbuceando Dios sabe que cosas y pequeñas risillas escapaban de su boca el Hatake miraba con desgano el edificio de apartamentos que se levantaba ante sus ojos

- **Anko llegamos** – anuncio el Jounin mientras mecía su hombro para hacer reaccionar a la mujer

- **Tan rápido hip… Nee yo quería seguir paseando en tu hombro… hip… **-

- **¿Y la llave? **– pregunto pasando por alto el comentario de la chica

- **Aquí** – dijo y señalo el bolsillo trasero de su _MUY_ pequeño pantalon_cito_

- **Pretendes que yo la saque** – dijo el Hatake bajándola de su hombro

- **¿No me digas que no te animas Kakashi? **– le reto Anko mientras se recostaba contra la puerta de su apartamento

- **Ya estás en tu casa así que abre tu, yo me voy** – dijo sin ganas disponiéndose a irse

- **Nee Hatake… Y si alguien me llegase a atacar mientras estoy abriendo la puerta… hip… no es de caballeros hip… dejar a una dama hip… sola y así como estoy yo hip… **- hipaba la chica mientras se auto señalaba

- **¿Dama? **– dijo irónicamente alzando una de sus cejas

Kakashi la reparo, "_Cabello desordenado, mejillas sonrosadas, boca medio abierta, ropa un tanto desarreglada, completamente ebria, cierto brillo malvado en sus ojos… demonios tengo que dejar de leer por algún tiempo mis libros_" se abofeteo mentalmente sintiendo que cierta zona sensible se sensibilizaba más de lo normal…

- **Te acompañare hasta que estés dentro, dame la llave** – ordeno acercándosele sugestivamente

-** Aquí tienes** – contesto la ninja entregándole el trozo de metal…

Una sonrisa demasiado picara se dibujo en el rostro de la Matarashi cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta del apartamento y la volvía a cargar, esta vez al estilo de los recién casados, para evitar que se cayera, entraron y el cerro la puerta tras de sí…

**-**

**5:22 A.M. Casa de Anko Matarashi… Más exactamente habitación de Anko Matarashi**

Increíblemente estaba atrapado, "_Demonios_" – pensó, cayó sentado en la cama de ella y la vio acercársele con ese contoneo de tigresa que lo estaba volviendo loco

- **Anko detente** – ordeno Kakashi mientras intentaba no seguirle el juego de besos y caricias que ella había iniciado minutos antes – **Esto no está bien**

- **No seas aguafiestas Hatake hip… **– dijo ella encarándolo

- **No es ser aguafiestas, es ser caballero** – se defendió el

-** ¿Crees que es de caballeros dejarme **_**así?**_ – pregunto pícaramente mientras se sentaba en las piernas del copy-ninja

- **Anko, estás borracha** – sentencio el Jounin

- **¿Y? **– dijo ella colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la máscara que cubría el rostro y cuello que tanto anhelaba besar en esos momentos

-** Como que Y **– reprocho el tomando las manos de ellas con las suyas

-** Créeme Hatake, no me voy a arrepentir, si es lo que te preocupa** – respondió ella mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de el haciendo que sus intimidades chocaran – **¿O es que acaso tu si te arrepentirías?**

- **Anko, ya es suficiente** – susurro roncamente Kakashi al sentirla tan cerca

- **Te deseo** – le susurro sensualmente ella al oído de él, pegándose mas a el

...

En ese momento todo el autocontrol que tenía, se fue directo a la basura ya después se preocuparía por las consecuencias. De un tirón bajo su máscara y la besó salvajemente, beso que Anko respondió gustosa con la misma intensidad mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él y empezaba a tironearlo

-

Prontamente sus cuerpos hicieron caso a la gravedad y terminaron recostados en la cama, rápido y sin romper aquel fogoso beso, Hatake cambio los roles quedando encima de la Matarashi, quien se encontraba sumida en el placer que le causaban las caricias del copy-ninja, sus manos viajaban armoniosamente por las piernas de la kunoichi mientras las se las alzaba haciendo que el contacto se hiciera aun mas intimo si es que eso en esos momentos era posible

Sus pulmones empezaron a reclamarles el preciado oxigeno, obligándolos a separarse momentáneamente, Anko abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro descubierto de su verdugo sexual

...

- **Kami-sama, estoy alucinando, estoy a punto de hacerlo con un ángel** – dijo pícaramente

Kakashi no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el comentario de la Kunoichi

-** Y yo estoy a punto de hacerlo con toda una diabla** – le dijo al oído mientras su boca atacaba el cuello de la chica

- **Nos vamos a ir al infierno** – sentencio la chica echando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio al shinobi

...

La temperatura empezó a aumentar conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus ropas habían empezado a estorbar y prontamente se encontraron regadas por toda la habitación y los gemidos de placer resonaban en la atmosfera, las caricias poco a poco se iban volviendo más intimas

Mientras la boca de Kakashi atendía uno de los senos de Anko, una mano se encargaba de hacerle la misma atención al otro robándole a la chica más de un gemido, las manos de ella divagaban por la bien formada espalda del ninja y volvían a su ya más que desordenado cabello

..

Una mano del copy-ninja se deslizo por el plano abdomen femenino y llego a la zona más sensible de aquel ser, descaradamente sus dedos tocaron toda la intimidad de la fémina haciendo que los susurros aumentaran de volumen y las oleadas de placer se incrementaras, dos de sus dedos se adentraron en lo más profundo de su ya húmeda cavidad y empezaron a entrar y salir paulatinamente de ella haciéndola gritar

- **aaaaah más aaaah más rápido Kakashi** – le suplicaba ella

-

Orden cumplida, Kakashi aumento la velocidad y adentro un tercer dedo, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda en busca de mas contacto, no tardo mucho en llegar el primer orgasmo de la noche por parte de Anko

- **aaaaaaaaah **– gimió al sentirse en el cielo

-** ¿Te gusto? **– Pregunto coquetamente Kakashi mientras sacaba sus dedos de la vagina de Anko y se los acercaba a la boca, a Anko se le seco la boca y solo pudo asentir – **Perfecto, porque esto apenas comienza** – sentencio el Hatake mientras lamia sus dedos

--

Acto seguido, Kakashi bajo su cara hasta la intimidad de ella y empezó a besarla sin compasión

- **Ka… aaaaah Kakashiiii aaaah **– gimoteaba Anko al sentir la lengua de su verdugo hacer el trabajo que hace unos momentos hacían sus dedos

Una vez más llegaba a la cúspide del placer, sus fluidos vaginales salieron de su encierro pero el Hatake seguía con su trabajo haciéndola retorcer salvajemente del placer, el se detuvo un momento y ataco rápidamente uno de los erguidos y duros pezones de ella, devolviéndole el antiguo trabajo a sus dedos, Hatake se entretuvo mordisqueando aleatoriamente los senos de Anko y se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió las cálidas manos de la kunoichi en su miembro

-** mmmhp **– gimió roncamente soltando los senos de ella

--

Sin darle tiempo al shinobi a reaccionar, Anko lo empujo dejándolo debajo de ella y atrapo con su boca la punta del erguido _amiguito_ de Kakashi dejándole el resto del órgano a sus manos… era hora de la revancha

Sus caricias y lamidas estaban volviendo loco al poseedor del Sharingan, sintió que el cuerpo de aquel hombre se tensaba y supo que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, retiro su boca y aumento la velocidad de sus pequeñas manos, en menos de 3 segundos un liquido blanquecino hizo aparición ella se acerco y sus senos se empaparon de aquel liquido

- **aaaah** – gimieron ambos

---

Sin darle lugar a una tregua, Anko se posiciono sobre Kakashi y deslizo el miembro del el dentro de su intimidad, ya no resistía mas, lo necesitaba dentro, Kakashi se sentó en la cama permitiendo que Anko se acomodara mejor en sus piernas, acto seguido la kunoichi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, entrelazo sus bocas y dentro de ellas sus lenguas y empezó la danza que tanto anhelaban

Kakashi coloco sus manos a los lados de las caderas de la chica y empezó a ayudarla a marcar un ritmo más veloz en las embestidas, las estrechas paredes de la vagina de ella cubrían y engullían su miembro volviéndolo cada mes más y más loco, la velocidad empezó a aumentar y pronto abandonaron al tiempo este mundo y llegaron a la cúspide de sus mas carnales necesidades, un grito Victorino se estampo en la calurosa atmosfera de aquella habitación… ambos recibían el "_premio_" de haber sucumbido al deseo…

-

--

---

* * *

Ejem... (may sale con un pañuelo en su nariz) *¬*  
Les gustoo?... me estoy dejando dominar por la perversion muajajaja

Inner may: di algo nuevo  
May: antes no era asi  
Inner may: eso te pasa por pasarte el 70% de tu tiempo libre leyendo FanFics ejem... R:M y cierto libro *¬*  
May e Inner may: babaaaas *¬*

Espero sus reviews :D

para los que leen Revolucion de Amor: en esta semana estare subiendo la conti :D

Sayu!!! God Bless


End file.
